Ram John Holder
Ram John Holder (born 1934) is a Guyanese actor and musician, who began his professional career as a singer in New York City, before moving to England in 1962. He is best known for playing Augustus "Porkpie" Grant in the British television series Desmond's but has performed on stage and in both film and television. Career Ram John Holder was actually christened John Holder by his parents, who were devout members of the USA-based Pilgrim Holiness Church. He grew up in Georgetown, Guyana, during the 1940s and '50s. Influenced by the church and the musical talents of his parents, he became quite accomplished playing the guitar. During the early '50s the strict, straight-laced church membership was scandalised when he broke away and changed his name to "Ram" John. Holder began his performing career as a folk singer in New York. In 1962 he came to London and worked with Pearl Connor's Negro Theatre Workshop initially as a musician, and later as an actor. Holder performed at several London theatres including the Royal National Theatre, the Donmar Warehouse and Bristol Old Vic. His first major film role was as the effeminate dancer Marcus in Ted Kotcheff's 1969 film Two Gentlemen Sharing, which told the story of interracial relations in swinging London. John Boorman then cast him as the black preacher in the 1970 comedy film Leo the Last, also about race relations, which was set in a Notting Hill slum in West London. Holder also sang the songs in the film. He again played a preacher in the Horace Ové-directed film Pressure in 1975, made a cameo performance in My Beautiful Laundrette (1985) as a poet, and appeared in Sankofa Film and Video's debut feature The Passion of Remembrance in 1986. His other film roles included appearances in Britannia Hospital (1982), Half Moon Street (1986), Playing Away (1987), Virtual Sexuality (1999), Lucky Break (2001) and as a Jamaican barber in The Calcium Kid (2004). Holder played the role of Augustus "Porkpie" Grant in the situation comedy Desmond's, which was written by Trix Worrell, and broadcast on Channel 4 from 1989 until 1994. He later had his own short-lived spin-off series Porkpie. Holder has appeared in several television productions and joined the cast of EastEnders in late September 2006, playing Cedric Lucas. His last stage performance to date was as Slow Drag in the 2006 revival of August Wilson's Ma Rainey's Black Bottom at the Royal Exchange Theatre in Manchester. In 2017 he appeared in an episode of Death in Paradise. Holder is a talented musician who has recorded a number of albums: Black London Blues (1969), Bootleg Blues (1971), You Simply Are... (1975)Ram John Holder Discography. Retrieved 12 September 2006. and Ram Blues & Soul. He has also released various singles and contributed to soundtracks for film and television, including three songs for the film adaptation of Take a Girl Like You. He has also appeared as "Flying Freddy Mersa" in episodes of the BBC Television children's programme The Story of Tracy Beaker. In May 2008 he appeared in an episode of the BBC drama The Invisibles. He is seen in an ensemble part in Song for Marion, a feature film from Paul Andrew Williams, the director of London to Brighton, starring Vanessa Redgrave and Terence Stamp. Ram John Holder is the cousin of the legendary jazz vocalist Frank Holder. Discography ;Albums * Blues+Gospel+Soul (Melodisc Records, 1963) * Black London Blues (Beacon Records, 1969) * Bootleg Blues (Beacon Records, 1971) * You Simply Are... (Fresh Air, 1975) ;Singles * "I Need Somebody" (B Side: "She's Alright"), Columbia, 1967 * "My Friend Jones" (B Side: "It Won't Be Long Before I Love You"), Columbia, 1967 * "I Just Came To Get My Baby" (B Side: "Yes I Do"), Beacon, 1968 * "Goodwill To All Mankind" (B Side: "Goodwill Sermon"), Upfront, 1969 * "Battering Ram, The People's Man" (B Side: "A London Ghetto"), Fresh Air, 1973 * "Battering Ram" (B Side: "London Ghetto"), Fresh Air, 1975 See also * Desmond's * Down to Earth * List of Black Britons * [[List of characters from EastEnders|List of characters from Eastenders]] * Porkpie References External links * British Film Institute Screenonline biography * Guyanese in the United Kingdom (2001) * * Talawa Theatre Company * TV.com database record Category:1934 births Category:Living people Category:Guyanese male actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male soap opera actors Category:English people of Guyanese descent Category:Guyanese emigrants to the United Kingdom Category:Black English male actors Category:Black British musicians Category:British blues musicians Category:British folk musicians Category:People from Georgetown, Guyana Category:20th-century Guyanese male actors Category:21st-century Guyanese male actors Category:21st-century British male actors